Mil y un drabbles
by Auryl
Summary: Serie de Drabbles principalmente de pareja HarryDraco, pero se admite cualquier sugerencia, sea slash o no n.n
1. El beso

**Disclaimer: **Sí, soy J.K. Rowling en persona y estoy aquí escribiendo porque… ¿me divierte? n.n Pos eso, no creo que nadie sea tan tonto como para creerlo xDD

**¡Hula!** Este es el primero de una serie de drabbles que voy a comenzar basándome en Harry / Draco y más, seguramente casi todas slash n/n

**EL BESO**

Atacaban Hosmeadge. Después de seis meses desde la muerte de Dumbledore, los mortífagos por fin se atrevían a atacar el pueblecito en un intento de asaltar el castillo, y el único del que se esperaba que salvara lo insalvable, se encontraba paralizado en medio de las ruinas de lo que fue una tienda de artículos navideños.

Tampoco estaba atrapado solo; mantenía la punta de la varita en el corazón de su adversario, y el filo de una daga le mordía la piel del cuello, pero ninguno de los dos se decidía a ejecutar el golpe de gracia; no porque no sintieran deseos, sino porque no _podían_. Algo los mantenía inmóviles, incapaces de controlar siquiera un músculo.

.-Tendremos que acabar con esto algún día, Potter. – escupió una voz fría y desdeñosa.

Pese al maleficio, Harry sintió que se tensaba bajo la permanente mirada argéntea de Draco, enfureciéndose al pensar que el mago que le ponía el arma al cuello era el mismo que acabó de modo indirecto con la vida del director, y aún así, _le seguía amando._

.-Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos atrapados bajo un maldito muérdago encantado. – le espetó con tanta dureza como su corazón doliente le permitía.

Parecía que nadie se había percatado de que los dos muchachos habían desaparecido de la batalla, pues se oían con claridad los gritos y maldiciones que volaban por los aires, alrededor de las ruinas.

Draco pudo entornar los ojos, intentando decir tantas cosas con una mirada que Harry quedó sepultado bajo la montaña de emociones que atravesaban a su Némesis; odio, miedo, añoranza, arrepentimiento… _amor_. A Draco ya no le importaba ocultar sus sentimientos, no _ahora_, que era el final.

.-Sabes que, cuando el maleficio se rompa, volveremos a ser tú y yo. No Harry y Draco, sino Potter y Malfoy, Luz y Oscuridad. Sabes que, cuando esto acabe, te _mataré_.

El rubio no dijo nada. Se limitó a bajar los párpados en un mudo asentimiento. Lo sabía, y asumía los riesgos.

.-No si te mato yo antes.

Harry se permitió una dolorosa sonrisa. No había esperado que, aún amenazado de muerte, Draco se amedrentara.

.-Este es el final, Draco.

En la historia hubo muchos besos históricos, pero aquel rompió todos los esquemas establecidos. Era la primera vez que una caricia podía decir tantas cosas, marcar tantos destinos, porque sentenciaría con ese gesto a uno de los dos para siempre. Porque dictaría el final de una historia. _Porque era un último beso de amor y de muerte._

Cuando se separaron, Harry fue el más rápido. Con un certero golpe que le dolió en el alma clavó la varita en el pecho de su compañero. Un rayo verde le atravesó, mientras la daga que unas manos frías habían sujetado le hacía un corte en el cuello y resbalaba hasta el suelo.

Harry se dejó caer en el suelo con el cuerpo ya inerte de Draco entre los brazos, sintiéndose tan muerto como él. Y, sin embargo, su voz era suave cuando le habló, porque sabía que todavía podía oírle.

.-Lo siento.

**&·&·&**

_(Auryl saca un pañuelo y se seca las lágrimas) Lo sientoooo, Merlín qué mala malísima soy T.T ¡Me odio a mí misma! Bueno…quizá no tanto, pero es que me pareció cruel hasta a mí. Snif. En fin, que cualquier crítica será bien recibida y espero retos para los próximos drabbles; si tienes alguna idea, dímela n.n_

_¡Besitos!_


	2. Grimmauld Place

_**Spoilers:** Post HBP._

_**Notas de la autora:** Una pequeña idea; vulnerabilidad, perdón, arrepentimiento y lluvia. Tan sólo una pequeña parte de mí ;)_

**Grimmauld Place**

En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place solía acudir la gente oscura en un intento de redimirse y unirse a la Orden del Fénix para salvar su alma. Magos y brujas de amargo pasado, de recuerdos dolorosos que regresaban en sus noches más oscuras y que estaban seguros que desaparecerían si se unían a la única esperanza posible del Mundo Mágico.

Llovía con fuerza la noche en que él apareció en la puerta, herido, cansado y al borde de la muerte. Harry nunca olvidaría la expresión derrotada en aquella mirada argéntea que durante años sólo había significado _odio_, y que por primera vez despertaba un nuevo significado. _Compasión_.

Era una sensación extraña, pensaba Harry, mientras lo conducía como en un sueño a través de habitaciones. Y no pudo dejar de repetírselo en silencio mientras llenaba una vieja bañera de agua caliente y espuma. Draco no puso objeciones a que lo desnudara y lo lavara, lento, tierno, como en un sueño.

Cada centímetro de piel blanca marcado a sangre, heridas aquí y allá, marcas moradas producto de las noches de castigo por haber fallado en su misión. Y, sin embargo, su antebrazo estaba limpio. Harry pasó la esponja espumada una y otra vez sobre la zona. Limpia. Blanca. Sin marca.

Sí, la gente acudía a la Orden en busca de una vida mejor de la que tenían, pensaba Harry, mientras abría las sábanas de su propia cama y un tembloroso Draco se acurrucaba entre ellas. No por arrepentimientos o culpabilidad, se decía a sí mismo, mientras observaba al otro tiritar y gemir en pesadillas. Si no porque no tenían otra opción, porque no importaba donde se escondieran, los recuerdos llenos de dolor irían a buscarlos cada noche en sus sueños.

Cuando Harry se tendió junto a Draco y lo abrazó, su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Sí, por eso iba la gente a Grimmauld Place. Porque tenían la esperanza de que las pesadillas no pudieran penetrar en su mente si había alguien a velando tus sueños.

**&·&·&**

_Sigo esperando vuestros retos, y vuestros reviews ;)_

_¡Besos!_


End file.
